Behind closed doors
by CarlaConnorFic
Summary: Carchelle *sexuall content*
1. Chapter 1

She jumped as the office door slammed and the dark haired woman came busting through.  
"You know them lot are lazy sods out there, iv told em were behind with this order yet they still sit around gossiping, they must ave drank all the flaming tea in China, and gone back for more". The woman raged as she threw herself down into the office chair. "I give up, I honestly do, ill snap if I ave to go back out there to them lot and tell them once more". She folded her arms across her chest and eyeballed her boss, awaiting her reaction.

Carla rose to her feet, flashing the younger woman a small smile before making her way onto the factory floor.  
"RIGHT listen up you lot" She shouted, clapping her hands before her. " I am trying to work in there only guess what, I cant because you lot are being so noisy yer giving me a headache, now just in case you lot have forgotten, we've a deadline to meet, TOMMOROW, now may I suggest you get your God damn arses into gear and sew, no one is leaving here till its done, GOT IT" She roared.  
"Yes " The workforce replied.  
"Good, now Hayley im leaving you in charge don't let me down" And with that she turned on her heel and headed back to her office.  
"Job well done" Michelle smiled "Lets just see how long it lasts" she joked.  
"Oh don't worry babe, they got the message load and clear. . ."Carla stopped herself from what she was about to say, she wasn't sure what it was but for some reason she felt a wave of butterflies spread through the pit of her stomach. She looked up towards Michelle who was completely oblivious to what Carla had just called her. Yes babe was a perfectly normal name for Carla to call Michelle and vice versa yet Carla couldn't explain the way it made her feel recently when she was around her old friend.

She had ignored the alarm and nodded back off to sleep she must have been sleeping 15 minuets if that when she jumped from her bed. She broke into a cold sweat as she brought her hand to her mouth in shock and excitement. Glancing at the clock she had no time to sit and think of the dream she had just forced herself from, she was already running late. As she rushed to get ready, smeared a layer of gloss over her lips and dragged a brush through her glossy locks she dashed to work.  
"Morning Ms.C". Sean beamed heading towards her as she walked into her office. "And how are you this fine morning, and may I add that you look . . ."  
"Save it Sean, what is it your after, if its time off you can whistle" Carla butted in, making no eye contact with the male yet stating her seriousness with her firm tone.  
"I were just trying to be nice but it can wait, I can see someone got out on the wrong side of bed, Carla" With that Sean disappeared back to his work bench.

Carla removed her coat and sat, frustrated, agitated and impatient. Michelle wasn't around and she began to wonder what it was about her friend that so recently was driving her up the wall. When there were in each other's company, she couldn't make eye contact, her thoughts ran wild she longed to hold her, touch her in places she didn't know existed, she felt guilty, ashamed yet aroused and heated at the same time her stomach churned as the sound of her voice seemed to bounce all four walls of the office and penetrate her ear;

"Morning Car" She chirped as she floated in, taking her seat.  
There eyes met as Carlas dream came crashing back in front of her.  
_They were kissing, tongues. Touching each other, panting and giggling. Topless and free, stroking her toned stomach, parting her slim thighs and caressing her delicate centre, thrashing around her bedroom tugging each other's underwear, her neck craned backwards as she felt a tongue flick over her clit, soothing her fiery needs, panting she beckoned her closer, rubbing her partner, causing her to moan aloud  
_"Car, you ok? You look flushed" Michelle quizzed as she saw her bosses cheeks fill a pale pink complexion.  
"EH? Ye, ye sorry im fine" Carla replied as she snapped back to reality, "Im fine just going to nip to the ladies" She announced as she rushed towards the loo's. once inside she backed herself into a cubicle, holding her head with her now trembling hands, her lust for Michelle had just hit a new level, she hadn't realised how much she longed for her best friend, how much she needed to feel her against her and how she had ignored this for so long. She knew she had to act upon it but when and how was now what she had to figure out, this would go one of two ways and Carla was praying it wasn't going to go wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Carla paced her flat anxiously, she didn't like these feeling that had overcome her recently, she didn't like feeling as though she wasn't in control, and most importantly Carla wasn't used to not being in control. This was all new to her, she never in her whole life had looked at another woman and felt a sexual connection there, never. Carla was known for her promiscuous, flirtatious man eating ways, well in the years before her relationship with Peter that was, but never had she been near another female, yet this was happening and she didn't understand it. Michelle was her best friend, her sister in law. They had been through so much together, deaths, fall outs, bust ups, Frank yet now, now of all times Carla couldn't get the woman out of her thoughts, out of her dreams.  
_What you upto tonight? Out or nout? X _Carla sent the message without thinking, she kicked herself the moment she pressed send.  
_Not much quiet night in I suppose love, you? X._ Michelle's reply came through.  
_Fancy a few? X_. Carla almost immediately replied.  
_Yeah why not, its been a while x._ Carla couldn't hide the grin that spread across her face.  
_Great ill be over around 7ish see you soon x._ And with that she tossed her phone into her bag  
She had no idea how the night would pan out, a normal quiet night in , just her and her best friend, reminiscing, laughing, gossiping she had imagined that was until the overwhelming need for Michelle had hit her, like a ton of bricks each time Carla couldn't shake this feeling off. She promised herself she would be good, not drink too much and most certainly wouldn't let on about the dreams shed been having, after all years of friendship would be at risk and for what, a silly fantasy that she was sure would pass. Carla reassured herself as she fixed her hair up and left for Michelle's.

"Oh I don't know Chelle, I love him, I honestly hand on heart I do its just . . . the spark isn't there anymore you know?" Carla knocked back the remains of her Red wine before reaching to open the second bottle and topping herself up.  
"You mean like the honeymoon period is over, its all gone a bit naff?" Michelle questioned, offering Carla her glass.  
"ye exactly, like at first it were great I mean we couldn't keep our hands off each other, literally we would be at it anywhere" She giggled as she noticed Michelle laugh, "Now it's a quick thank you Peter goodnight" She continued.  
"Your frustrated girl, a can see it in your eyes, what you need is a good seeing to, release all that tension, moan away the frustration".  
Carlas eyes dropped as she felt her stomach rush, she brought the wine glass to her mouth hoping it would hide her clear change of expression.  
"Maybe so Chelle but I cant help but feel guilty" Carla said, turning her head and sighing as she did so.  
"Guilty? What for, oh Carla tell me you havnt" Michelles voice full of concern.  
"No no nothing like that, what im trying to say is, im attracted to someone else, someone I cant have". She hadn't meant to say that, the wine had clearly gone to her head and this false sense of confidence was maybe becoming dangerous.  
"Car theres nothing wrong with looking, God don't let that stop you, its normal to be attracted to other men, I mean you are only human and still Carla Connor right". The dark haired woman nudged the other, making eye contact.  
"Look I best get going Chell, iv said too much already, don't want to you know get carried away" Carla flapped as she gathered her stuff together and stood up.  
"Carla you havnt said anything, whats up with you, and don't lie I can tell, you haven't been acting the same for weeks" Michelle now stood, folding her arms and frowning holding the stare.  
Carla nodded, her eyes looked heavy and she swallowed the lump forming in her through.  
"Its nothing Chelle, honestly I best be off". Carla brushed past Michelle as she made her way to the door.  
"Carla". Michelle tugged at Carlas arm, holding her grip.  
"Let go Michelle you don't want to do this". Carla quivered at the other woman's touch.  
"Do what I don't understand". Her voice a small whisper.  
Carla felt herself lean forward, she couldn't stop herself although the voices in her head screamed stop, she had lost all control, she needed this woman and she wasn't going to fight it any longer.  
"This". Carla stated as she leaned forward and caught Michelles lips with hers.

She pulled away, stunned at her actions, even more stunned at Michelles.  
"What, what you doing". Michelle voice quizzed, broken and shocked.  
"What iv been dying to do for a very long time". Tears now forming in Carlas eyes.  
Michelle stood, shell shocked, confused and stunned. She didn't stop as Carla moved in for another kiss, instead this time she responded allowing her tongue to manoeuvre around Carlas. She panted as she felt the woman's arm push at her shoulders and sit her on the chair, she became powerless as Carla straddled her in her own living room. She found herself fighting with Carlas top as she tried to rid her of all barriers, Michelle wasn't pushing this woman from her like she maybe should be, instead she was embracing her every move, enjoying her former sister in laws passionate kisses.

She sat ontop of her, inches from her face, panting as she moved her crotch further up her body. Michelles eyes said a thousand words yet passion stood out more. Carla couldn't belive this was happening in her dreams yes but here and now no. She moved her hand up the inside of Michelles thigh, and stroked her centre, awaiting her reaction. As she grabbed her hair from behind and pulled her into another kiss Carlamoved her hand under the laced knickers. She could feel Michelles wetness and she caressed her clit, smiling each time the woman let out a moan. Her fingers found her entrance as she penetrated her, clawing at her moist warm walls. Michelles breaths became short and desperate as Carla quickened her pace. She clasped her mouth around the other woman, silencing her as she brought her fingers out.  
"I need you" Carla whispered into the ear of Michelle, nibbling on her neck and sucking at her collarbone.  
"Then have me" Michelle commanded as she slipped he hand inside Carlas blouse, ripping the buttons as she tore her to her bare chest. Michelle cupped her mouth around the circumference of Carlas nipple, sucking harder as she felt it become erect, Carla flung her head back as she straddle the woman, closing her eyes and reeling in this moment. Michelle pushed lightly on the older female allowing her to now take control. She ridded her of her tights, rolling them down her legs teasing as she did so, grinning. She crumpled her skirt up around her waist and reached for her knickers, pulling them to her knees. She crawled up her slim figure, tracing her hand across her pale skin, stopping at she met her stomach.  
"This is so wrong". Michelle whispered as she leant down shoving her tongue into Carlas gaping mouth.  
Carla moaned as she felt Michelles fingers flick across her clit, circular motions caused her hips to jerk, indicating more, forceful flicks. Michelle parted the kiss, grinning at Carla not a word spoke yet the message was loud and clear. Her nose skimmed her skin as she brought her head down the womans naked body. Michelle went down on Carla, licking her wetness, causing more. She concentrated on her clit as she felt Carlas grasp around her hair tighten. She added a finger as she mouthed the woman before her. Carlas pants turned into screams as she felt her self climax, begging for her not to stop, thrusting against her fac. Her legs shook and her stomach tensed as her eyes squinted and her mouth cried out. She felt herself spasm in ecstasy. Her hips jerked and her walls tightened as Carla gushed before this beautiful woman, she lay breathless as Michelle finally brought her face to meet Carlas.

She lay breathless, shocked yet satisfied. This woman she had loved for so long as her friend had caused her to come. Never in a million years had Carla Connor though she would have had sexual relations to all three of the Connor siblings, not Michelle, especially not Michelle.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mgrs. Connor as I were saying before about . . .".  
"Yes do what you like Sean in fact you all can "Carla beamed across the shop floor, "Are you lot listening? I said you can go early now chop before a change my mind".  
"OH don't mind if I do". Sean smiled, packing his stuff together before leaving the factory.  
"Erm Mos. Connor is you sure about this only the deadlines in three days and we still have half the work left to do". Hayley scurried towards her boss, noticing the factory quickly emptying.  
"Oh don't worry that pretty little head of yours Hayley, it will be done, mark my words now on your way before I keep you were like the wicked witch of the west". She joked nudging her employee and grinning.  
"Oh ok, yes boss". The elder woman grinned before following her work friends out the factory doors.  
"Someone's in a good mood". The younger female flirted, hanging from the office doorframe, a smile plastered across her face. Carla turned towards her and grinned, dropping her eyes to the floor before shuffling slowly forward.  
"Mmm I am now". Her tone husky and seductive.  
"Don't mind me". Michelle flirted back, her eyes growing darker with lust.  
"I wouldn't mind you, right here, right now!". Carla now stood inches from her latest sexual attraction. "Shame I've got to nip into town right now but I won't be long, in fact I won't be long at all so long as you can promise me that you'll be waiting at my flat for when im back". Carla flicked her tongue across her top lip, suggestively before leaning a matter of centimetres from Michelle's ear. "If you get what I mean?". Her voice just low and deep, her warm breath hitting the side of the other woman's face, causing a shiver to overtake her body. Michelle grabbed Carla's arse, forcing him lower body towards her own, their hips connecting, rubbing against each other. She manoeuvred her head around to face Carla, catching her lips with hers as she spoke.  
"I get exactly what you mean". She now whispered before poking her tongue into the other woman's mouth, sucking on her a little before pulling back.  
"Now on your way you're already keeping me waiting". Michelle pulled back and grabbed her bag from the floor.  
"Goodbye Carla". She waved as she watched Carla walk backwards form the factory, eyes scanning her perfect frame until she was eventually out of sight. Michelle grinned to herself before locking up and making her way to Carla's apartment. She kicked her shoes off and slung her jacket over the breakfast bar before UN pinning her hair and letting it fall loosely just above her shoulders. She lit a candle filling the room with a warm, fruity aroma before making her way towards the bathroom and flicking the shower on. Michelle ridded herself of her clothes before stepping into the shower, allowing the hot water to run over her naked skin. She rubbed herself with the sponge, closing her eyes and fantasising imagining the other woman's touch, delicately roaming her exposed body.

"Celle? I'm back you home?". Carla called out entering her apartment. She grinned noticing the candle and Michelle's shoes carelessly kicked across the floor. She could hear the water running in the next room and figured Michelle must have been in there. She sank her top teeth into her lower lip as the idea to join her ran through her mind. The though alone drove her wild as she longed to hold Michelles bare frame against her own. She made her way towards the bathroom, stripping as she did so, entering the steamed up room in only her underwear.  
"Hey baby". Carla pulled the shower curtain back, her eyes widening at the sight before her.  
"Hmm". She teased, bringing her finger to her mouth and sucking at it.  
"Made me jump then, you not joining?". Michelle winked as she brought the shower head across her body, allowing the soap to run down her stomach and across the tops of her legs.  
"Of course". Carla replied, reaching around her back and unclipping her bra before stepping from her knickers and kicking them from her ankles.  
"Im melting at the very thought". She announced as she climbed in to join the other woman. There breasts slid across each other as the pair kissed below the how running water, Carla moaned as she felt Michelle's fingertips grasp her buttock, thrusting her hips against her. She shivered under her touch as she felt her hands explore her curves, massaging the small of her back whilst tonguing each other. Michelle pushed against Carla becoming heated and increasingly horny. Carlas back slapped against the tiles behind her and her breaths quickened as Michelle's flicked over her nipples with her tongue, hardening them with her suck. Carla embraced the other womans touch, allowing her to caress her most sensitive parts, exposed before her. Carla pushed against her now, taking control bringing her hard down to stroke Michelles pulsating centre, she felt her flinch at her touch encouraging her to open her legs a little more so she could enter her with her fingers. Michelle flung her head back as Carla deepened her thrust into her, moaning with her as she clawed at her moist walls. They stood together, water running freely from them as Michelle grinded her pussy onto Carlas fingers, moaning aloud, touching her partner in response.

Carla pulled Michelle from the shower, her temperature rising and her need for Michelle overpowering, she lead her into her bedroom and pushed her onto the sheets. Soaked she straddled her on the bed, grinding her crotch over her friends.  
"I need to to fuck me Chelle". Carla demanded cupping her mouth around her lips, sucking passionately at her tongue.  
Michelle pushed Carlas chest, causing her to move off her, now underneath the other womans wet body. Michelle stroked over Carlas stomach, nibbling at her breasts before planting a kiss on her plump lips. Carla grinned with delight as she felt Michelles finger flicking across her clit, adding pressure the releasing her grip, she slid her fingers into Carlas wetness, exploring her inside so deep Carla couldn't hold back her moans, Michelle speeded up her thrust and panted with delight as she felt Carla spasm below her.  
"Fuck me". Carla called between her shortness of breath. "Just don't stop. . . oh". She called feeling heself close to orgasm. Michelle knew this as although she wanted nothing more that Carlas come on her right now, she stopped leaving the other woman desperate for release below her.  
"You tease". Carla snapped, holding her hand to her head, gasping her breath.  
"Oh yeah? What dya call this then?". Michelle quizzed giving Carla no time to answer, dropping her head down to Carlas wet pussy, she flicked the end of her tongue across her pulsating bud, circling it, blowing on her. Carla forced Michelles head down n her, applying pressure to her sensitive, delicate bits. She dragged on the sheets as Michelles licks became more rapid, casing her legs to shake around her.  
"Chelle . . . Chelle". She called out, her back arching and her stomach tensing. "Fuck ohh fuck". She called as she scrunched her eyes tight shut, Michelle recognised Carla was close to coming and thrust her gingers deep into her, Carla tensed as she felt herself reeling in ecstasy, coming in Michelles mouth, her juices flowing warmly from her pussy, her hips jerking as encouraged as much pressure she could against her throbbing wet centre.  
"YEEEE OH MY GO . . . ". Carla couldn't finish as her pussy twitched numerous times. Her panting uncontrollable. She lay breathless on the sheets, naked and satisfied as Michelle climbed up her body, planting soft kissed on her jaw line and cheeks, noses rubbing.  
"Now tell me who needs a man aye?". Michelle whispered cupping Carlas cheek stoking her skin and smiling.  
"Not me, not me chelle". Came her reply eventually as she smiled against her naked best friend.


	4. Chapter 4

She couldn't help the overwhelming feeling of guilt that's washed through her every time she thought about the current situation she had landed herself in. If anyone could get themselves into the stickiest of situations it was most certainly Carla Connor, and as she strummed her fingernails across the wooden desk before her, she sighed heavily, collecting her stuff and heading out from her office.  
"Hayley . . . a don't feel to great im gonna head off home get my head down for a while, will you let Michelle know when she comes in please". Carla turned, ignoring Hayleys reply, her stomach rushing at the mention of her name and there it was again, that overpowering rush of guilt. She loved Peter, she truly did, they had been through so much together, he had helped her patch her shattered life back together and vice versa yet she still couldn't control these newly developed feelings for her former best friend and most of all she couldn't shake the growing desire for her, she needed her, to feel her, to touch her. She made her way across the cobbles, contemplating entering Dev's shop and purchasing a bottle of Vodka, yet before she knew it, there she was leaving the shop, vodka in hand her head spinning constantly with these feelings and she sure as hell didn't know how to deal with them.

She slammed the door shut, cursing it as she did so before letting out a frustrated scream, tugging at her hair and collapsing into a heap on her sofa. She unscrewed the Vodka lid, shivering at the cracking sound the aluminium made as its seal broke, pouring herself a drink she sat knocking them back. She must have guzzled at least five drinks when the apartments silence was penetrated by the buzzer. She swirled the remains of her drink around the tumbler before knocking it back and making her way to the door.  
"Hello". She forced her best voice out.  
"Morning sexy, can I erm . . .come up".  
"ill buzz you". Her heart sank at the sound of the other females voice. She vowed to herself within those few seconds, she would stand firm, stick to her guns and finish this little fling now. After all it was Peter she loved, Peter she cared for and Peter she wanted. She slowed her breathing down, reassuring herself this was the right decision to make, for all three of them and as she heard the door shutting and Michelle's voice pierce through the empty flat, she turned to open her mouth, their eyes connected and her heart just stopped for a Nano second. She melted, her heart thudded from inside her rib cage and her head rushed with confusion. Carla stood staring at this woman before her, this beautiful human being, trying to recognise what exactly it was she was feeling for her, how exactly it had come to this and what exactly she should do about it.  
"Someone tells me your ill". Michelle rolled her eyes sarcastically grinning. "Carla have you been drinking?". She now quizzed noticing the Vodka bottle stood on the coffee table, glancing at her watch. "it's a bit early, don't you think?". She awaited a reply. "Anyway what's this about you being ill". The females voice now laced with confusion as she brought her hands to rest on her hips." Carla hello, im talking to you!". Michelle became impatient now. She was just about to open her mouth to shout when all of a sudden Carla pounced on her, pushing her towards the door, ripping at her top and snapping the buttons from the cream blouse.

"Shut up". Carla demanded. "Just shut up". She lunged her tongue into Michelle's mouth, parting her lips, sucking hungrily before pulling away. "You sexy bitch". She growled eyeing the woman before her up and down, cupping her size DD breast. Michelle giggled biting seductively on her bottom lip.  
"Whats funny Chelle?". Carlas voice slightly raised.  
"Erm what?".  
"Get in that bedroom now". Carla demanded, flinging her arm in the direction of the opposite door.  
Michelle's eyes widened as she did as she had been told. Carla following behind. She stood a couple of inches behind her, eyeing the woman as she stood, bare chest in front of her.  
"this shouldn't be happening, I don't want to feel like this, therefore you shall be punished". Stepping forward Carla grabbed a hold of Michelle's neck, forcing her face towards the others, passionately kissing her friend, gasping as she increased her thrusts. She dropped her hand over Michelle's bum, squeezing her cheek and backing her into the wall.  
"Oh Carla I do like you talking. . . "  
"Did I ask you to speak?". Carla quickly interrupted.  
"No but . . . ".  
"Shhh now". The elder woman brought her finger to rest on the half naked females lips. There eyes glistened with passion as Carla forcefully threw Michelle back onto the bed, climbing over her, straddling her crotch. Michelle grinned beneath her as she felt a strong sensation rush through her centre, this unfamiliar situation was daring yet thrilling. She watches as Carla reached over into her bedside draw pulling something from it, grasping hold of her wrists.

"Ready".  
"Hmm yeah". Michelle replied grinning.  
"it wasn't a question, and iv told you not to speak". Carla slammed the other womans wrists above her own head, handcuffing both her hands to the rail above her. Michelle rubbed her lips together, growing increasingly hot as she felt Carla bore down, circling her hips, creating tension on Michelles still clothed crotch. Sensing her amusement, Carla reached down, stripping her of her bottom half of clothing and stroking lightly on the inside of her thigh. Her warm hand caressed higher and higher, before hovering frustratingly over Michelle's needy centre. Carla grinned, bringing her face inches from the other womans, she grinned poking her tongue out and flicking it over Michelles lips.  
"Fuck you Chelle". A whisper escaped her lips and without warning she thrust two fingers into her wet pussy causing Michelle to groan aloud and wince her eyes shut. Carla penetrated her centre, rough yet intimately, flicking her thumb across her pulsating clit at the same time, not moving her lustful eyes from Michelle once as she encouraged her pleasurable moans. She clawed at the insides of her tight walls, increasing her speed.  
"CARLAAA". Michelle called, her back arched and her body twisted. With both hands cuffed above her head, Michelle's movement very restricted, she had no choice but to obey Carla.  
"No speaking I said you naughty girl". Carla brought her hand from inside Michelle, wagging her soaked finger before her. Michelle opened her eyes, staring directly into the other womans eyes, a side grin gracing her face. Carla bit down on her lip as she ridded herself of her own clothes.  
"Now if you can just keep quiet, I may just be able to make you come". She whispered into her ear, her hot breath trailing down Michelle's neck. She trailed her tongue over the pale body below her, brushing the erect nipples before her, zig sagging the tip of her wet tongue down the her slim, toned stomach before pausing at her waxed pubic bone. She watched as the younger woman's stomach drew in, a reaction to her cold tongue grinding down over her delicate clit. She could hear as the oxygen withdrew from her lungs as she increased the speed of the hard, bold thrashes. Carla nuzzled her lips into Michelle's centre as she felt the tops of her thighs tense, knowing how close she was to orgasm she pulled away.  
"Im a right tease arnt I". She winked, keeling before Michelle. Carla brought her hand underneath the bottom of Michelle's thigh, slowly sliding her lef leg underneath it, both women's clits now dangerously close. She pressed herself against Michelle's soaked pussy, rubbing her own centre slowly against the other woman's, her own moans now filling the room. She increased the speed, rocking her hips forcefully against Michelle, eventually steadying against a pleasurable pace. She screwed her eyes shut now as she could feel herself almost close, grasping her own breast and massaging them adding to the indescribable sexual sensation cursing her women's screams erupting the small bedroom, the sheets screwed tight beneath her grip as she grasped the inside of Michelle's thigh. Carla flung her head back as her mouth gapped open, her juices running onto Michelle's sensitive centre. Reeling in her orgasm, she quieted her screams down, steadying herself above Michelle, still slowly rubbing against her as she felt her come against her leg. Both women panted breathless, explosive and satisfied once again.  
"Car you filthy cow". Michelle panted into Carlas chest.  
"Did I say its ok to speak yet?". She grinned, leaning down and pressing a passionate kiss upon her girls quivering lips.


End file.
